


There's something so wretched about this (something so precious about this)

by itsallaboutflowermetaphors



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Bottom Armitage Hux, Grinding, Hate Sex, Hux comic, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Past friends with benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-TFA, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, minus the friends part, more than half is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutflowermetaphors/pseuds/itsallaboutflowermetaphors
Summary: Hux sneeres, “I convinced him that the galaxy is at peace, and that you are ‘Ben’ the son of his beloved princess.”He presses Ren’s chest down into the bed.“And do you know what?”, he scoffs, “I was right! The idiot immediately saw your rebel scum parents’ likeness in your face, Ben!”In which General Hux and ‘Ben’ have sex in Bylsma’s ship after Hux sees his theory about Kylo Ren’s mask confirmed.A Hux comic fic.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91





	There's something so wretched about this (something so precious about this)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Есть в этом что-то жалкое и одновременно драгоценное](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566048) by [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



> I had this idea since I read the comic when it first came out. I know the Ben thing is controversial rn, but I didn't want TROS to impact an old idea.  
> Not beta-read.  
> Title is from Hozier's From Eden.  
> [Here's](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6wVkMH2WHAzmtPVU0rXGzt?si=fXxpQ4X4Rt2rSzrEYmzzNw) a playlist I made for the Hux comic and the fic.  
> Fun fact: It features a song from the Joywave album that is featured in the Avengers comic ad on the back of the physical copy. I only noticed that the other day.  
> Happy New Year!

Their shuttle crashes. Hux has a head wound—blood is dripping down the side of his face from a wound on his right temple— lost his great coat and blood on his tunic. Shortly after, while wandering through the forest, they get attacked by these blue four-legged beasts and Ren, the idiot, loses his helmet while fighting them and falls unconscious.

Fuck, it has been so long since Hux last saw that face uncovered.

Hux was left staring at his uncovered face while a stranger enters the clearing and commands the beasts. He orders Hux out of his hiding spot and Hux is surprised to recognize his clothing as traditionally Alderaanian. 

His decision to fake a rebel accent was instantaneous—still dressing in Alderaanian attire is a clear sign of someone unable to let go of the past and a hatred for the empire.

With just a few pointed questions Hux learns that the man, Bylsma, had been a palace guard on Alderaan and on this planet without outside contact since the destruction of Alderaan. He has no idea how the war had ended and what had happened after. 

He’s a clueless fool.

Hux lies to him. With Kylo Ren’s face uncovered and the man still unconscious he spins a story about ‘Ben’ being a child of the victory of the rebellion. 

“There’s still some remnants of the war remaining”, he says, “but not for much longer. We are working on something. Something that will finally bring peace and order to the galaxy.”

Well, technically Hux doesn’t even lie. He just doesn’t mention that ‘we’ aren’t the rebellion, and that the First Order exists.

And maybe he plays up the Ben thing a lot, but just earlier Kylo had denied that he hid his parentage behind the helmet and now Bylsma has taken one look at him and said that he saw that Ben was Leia Organa’s child. 

Hux feels vindicated. Even some fool that hasn’t seen his princess in over thirty years saw it. 

While fashioning a stretcher out of branches and a cloth from his pack, Bylsma explains that he lives in a shuttle and that they were welcome to stay with him until they could call for help. 

Hux doesn’t help him drag the stretcher. He pays careful attention to his steps on the uneven forest floor and tells Bylsma more about ‘Ben’, sifts through memories, trying to find believable half-truths. “He’s very much like his mother. He’s incredible, always convinced he’s doing the right thing, very passionate.” He sighs, “So stubborn.”

Bylsma chuckles, “And yet you put up with him. He must mean a lot to you.”

Hux wants to deny it, of course Ren doesn’t mean anything to him. He’s no sentimental fool, the thing with Ren ended and he’s only spinning some tale about Ren’s supposed good qualities to make Bylsma trust him.

“Someone has to put up with him,” Hux says and Bylsma just hums. Like he’s amused. 

Hux refuses to entertain the weird hermit further. 

They walk in silence with Hux throwing Ren occasional glances to make sure the other man isn’t waking up. Ren waking up and revealing himself as a devotee of the dark side would ruin Hux’s plan. 

When they arrive at the ship Ren is still unconscious. Hux helps Bylsma lift Ren onto the man’s bed. 

After that he turns to the old man and puts his hands on his shoulder. “It’s time to call out,” he says, his voice full of conviction. 

Bylsma still seems unsure, but another lie about peacetime placates him and Hux is able to send a comm message to The First Order and Phasma. He’s careful not to give away who he’s communicating with, because Bylsma is close by and able to listen. 

Phasma informs him it would take approximately four standard hours to reach them.

Hux turns to Bylsma and only says, “They will be here in four hours.” 

A moment later he hears the covers on the bed crinkle and Ren let out a groan.

“Ben, You’re awake,” Hux says, empathizing the ‘Ben’, hoping Ren will realize what he means. 

But Ren just answers, “Hnng… What? Ben?” 

_ Great. _

He is trying to sit up on the bed and get out. 

Hux moves to press his shoulders back down and sits down on the bed next to Ren. 

“It’s okay. You’ll be fine.” he murmurs, “I called out. Our friends have send a shuttle.”

Then he sighs, tries to make his performance more believable.

“I’m sure your mother is worried sick. But we’ll be home soon. Thanks to Bylsma here.”

He gestures to the man standing a few feet away from the bed.

Hux can see the pieces click into place in Ren’s head, the lines between his eyebrows smoothing out. He nods.

His hands are still on Ren’s shoulders and Hux lets them drift down Ren’s arms, plays the part of a concerned friend.

“I’m glad you are okay, Ben,” he murmurs and Ren seems to lean back against the pillows again. 

The hermit coughs behind them, Hux turns to look at him and says, “I’ll go feed the Norwoods in the forest. You seem to need some time to yourselves.”

Hux wants to protest, removes his hands from Ren’s arms as if burned but Bylsma has already turned his back to them and is halfway down the ramp of his shuttle. 

After he has left Ren fixes his gaze on Hux and says, “Ben? Why did you think that was necessary?”

“Because it saved our fucking skin. That idiot is from Alderaan and didn’t even know that the first Death Star got destroyed before I told him,” Hux sneeres, “I convinced him that the galaxy is at peace, and that you are ‘Ben’ the son of his beloved princess.”

He presses Ren’s chest down into the bed. 

“And do you know what?”, he scoffs, “I was right! The idiot immediately saw your rebel scum parents’ likeness in your face, ‘Ben’!”

He’s angry, that Ren won’t speak, won’t deny it again and just stares up at Hux, his face without the mask so open and full of emotions, it reminds Hux of their nights spend together. When Ren’s eyes were heavy with sleep, his expression unguarded and his voice soft. Before he can stop himself he swings a leg over Ren’s middle and leans down to to kiss him forcefully. Ren responds, kisses back softly.

“Fuck,” Hux whispers against his lips before biting them. 

“Aren’t you going to deny it?” he leers, wants to aggravate Ren. The man is too soft again. It’s the reason their ‘fling’ ended. Hux couldn’t keep looking at that face while fucking Ren. Or deal with Ren wanting to sleep in his bed. 

Ren doesn’t reply, just snakes his hands up Hux’s thighs and his thumbs settle in the dibs of Hux’s hips, and fuck, Hux missed Ren’s big hands on him.

It makes him want to arch his back and grind down on Ren.

“C’mon Ben,” Hux taunts. “What would your mother say if she knew her good little boy was fucking the enemy?”

He has bend down to sneer at Ren, but now he’s too close and Ren surges up to capture his lips, his right hand presses against the back of Hux’s neck and Ren pulls him closer. 

“Shut up, Hux,” he grunts between kisses, he’s bucking up against Hux, rubbing his still-soft dick against Hux’s ass, seeking more friction.

Ren still has a firm grip on one side of Hux’s hips, keeps him in place, presses his hips down the moment he bucks up and Hux starts replicating the movement. There’s no use resisting—he wants the same thing, angles his hips forward to rub against Ren’s stomach. He’s growing hard rapidly. 

_ Fuck. _

Ren keeps bucking up against him and tries to keep kissing him despite panting harder. Hux turns his face away, tucks it again Ren’s neck, leaves biting kisses there. He isn’t interested in Ren heavily breathing into his mouth. His right cheek brushes against Ren’s and Hux can feel his blood smearing across it. 

Ren’s hand is moving from his hips to his butt, Hux can feel him cupping it, massaging on cheek, trying to pull them apart and sneak his fingers into Hux’s uniform covered crack 

“You want my ass, Ben? You want to see me?”, Hux murmurs in his ear.

He rightens himself, pushes Ren’s hand off the back of his neck and plants his hands on his chest, he arches his back and grinds down on Ren’s dick with more feror. 

Ren moans, his eyes are closes, head thrown back and the blood Hux smeared across his cheek and neck vibrant again his pale skin. Hux wants to feel Ren on his skin, wants to ruin him again. He wants his own clothes gone. He kneels and unzips his pants quickly, shoving them and his regulation underwear far enough down to free his erection and ass. 

He bites down on the tips of his gloves and pulls them off quickly, too.

Ren’s hands are back on his ass and Hux can feel the leather gloves Ren is still wearing brush across his skin. 

“Take those off,” he hisses,” I don’t want your filth on me.”

Ren complies wordlessly, but his hands don’t return to Hux’s ass, instead he opens the belt of his uniform and starts the hooks and bars. He only stops when the shirt is entirely open, Hux’s undershirt and dog tags visible. He lets his hands map out Hux’s torso under the padding. Hux hates it. 

He just wants to get fucked and Ren is being sentimental again. 

He needs to move this along. He fishes the officer emergency pack out of his jacket pocket. Earlier, he hadn’t bothered to apply bacta to his head wound because he had nothing to remove the excess blood with. It’s more useful now.

He tears open the packet and squeezes some on his fingers before dropping it on Ren’s chest. Ren gives him an odd look, but Hux doesn’t care, just rolls his eyes, puts one hand on Ren’s chest for balance and reaches behind himself to finger his hole. 

He groans at the intrusion, welcomes it. It has been too long, he hasn’t fucked since the arrangement with Ren ended almost a year ago. 

Ren’s hands are still on his torso, he’s pushing the undershirt up, slowly exposing more space-pale skin and lets his fingers drift over it, rubs his thumbs across Hux’s ribs and feels them flutter with Hux’s quickening breath while he rocks back, fucks himself with his fingers. 

Shortly after Hux adds another and lets his head drop forward. He’s still on his knees, his breeches caught around his thighs and his back arched in pleasure. The position makes it impossible for Ren to get any friction on his dick. 

Then Hux is shuffling forward, sitting up on Ren’s stomach, Ren doesn’t really know what is happening until Hux reaches behind himself and starts pawing at Ren’s crotch, trying to get the button and zipper of his pants open. It’s a clumsy, frantic attempt, his finger constantly pressing against Ren’s swollen cock and Hux is swearing under his breath, muttering insults. 

“C’mon, asshole, do something!” he exclaims at last. 

And Ren does. He grips Hux’s shoulders and flips Hux onto his back. The switch pushes Hux’s thighs against his own chest and Ren grabs a pillow to stuff under Hux’s butt. 

Hux stares up at Ren, clearly surprised by the change in position, his eyes are blown wide with arousal and his dick twitches, trapped between his pants and stomach. Ren makes quick work of his own pants, strokes his cock once, twice before rummaging for the packet of bacta, that ended up laying next to Hux on the bed. He quickly squeezes some out, coats his dick and then smears the excess across Hux’s pink hole. 

Then without much care he presses his cock into Hux and lets out a long deep groan when he bottoms out. Under him, Hux takes gasping breaths, his hands clenching where they landed next to his head after Ren moved him. With Ren kneeling and Hux’s own legs in the way he’s too far away to reach, Hux can’t even reach his own dick. 

Ren keeps fucking into him and Hux welcomes the contact, the constant and immediate drag over his prostate. It feels so good and fuck, he missed it so much. He pants and moans and lets Ren have his way with him. 

Ren has a hand planted next to Hux’s side and with the other he pushes Hux’s pants further down his legs until they are caught around his knees. He keeps his hand at the back of Hux’s knees, forcing them to extend until they are on either side of Hux’s head. 

It’s an uncomfortable stretch, but Hux doesn’t mind. Ren is finally doing something, has lost the sentimentality. 

“Fuck,” Hux croaks between breathy moans. 

Above him, Ren is still jackhammering into him, only letting out deep groans every time he bottoms out, his pelvis pressing against Hux’s ass. 

Hux is close, the heat building in the pit of his stomach nearly unbearable and his dick twitches against his stomach, leaking pre-come. “Fuck, R-Ren,” he sobs and then when that makes Ren halt, “Ren, please!” 

He looks absolutely wrecked; his eyes unfocused and cheeks—the right still smeared with blood—blotchy. 

And Ren looks at him for another moment, then starts fucking him again. The snap of his hips slow at first and then increasing until he’s fucking Hux hard and fast again. 

He can feel himself getting closer, his climax rapidly approaching.

Only moments later he can feel Hux clenching around his dick, he lets out a long moan and then comes between them , semen pooling on his stomach and seeping into his undershirt. 

Ren only rams into him another two or three times before he, too, finishes with a long throaty groan on his lips.

He pulls out and lets go of Hux’s legs causing them to fall to the side, Hux lets out a soft noise of protest. Ren lets himself collabs on Hux’s other side, facing him, drapes on arm across his chest and then pulls him in for a lazy kiss. Hux lets him, sighs into it, still caught in the post-orgasm haze.

They doze like this for a while until Hux complains about the come and bacta leaking from his hole and and drying on his stomach. Ren uses the already ruined sheets to wipe it away. 

“We ruined his bed,” Ren comments. 

Hux lets out a chuckle, “So what? The gudgeon is going to die when Phasma gets here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you like it.  
> Please consider leaving Kudos and a comment. <3  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainySidewalk), [tumblr](http://itsallaboutflowermetaphors.tumblr.com) and [dreamwidth](https://allaboutflowermetaphors.dreamwidth.org)  
> I’m most active on twitter.


End file.
